HEROES
by SCRITTORE PASSIONE
Summary: Tres jovenes principes deben realizar actos heroicos para ser suceder a su padre en el trono. Advertencia: Esta historia no es de MLP. Sus personajes son humanos.


En las historias de ficción a menudo se plantea el tema del heroísmo, esto sucede no solo en los cuentos sino también en películas y series de televisión, pero ¿Qué es realmente un héroe? El cine nos da varios ejemplos: Superman, Batman, Spiderman, los jedi de Star Wars, etc. También en las películas de acción se da el caso de súper policías que combaten contra traficantes o mafiosos.

Todos y cada uno de los héroes de ficción predican el heroísmo militar, es decir, aquel que se obtiene al vencer una peligrosa batalla derrotando a un enemigo poderoso. Superman y todos los demás no son más que diferentes modelos de súper soldados.

Los superhéroes poseen poderes o habilidades especiales, pero estos tienen una finalidad física y solo sirven para luchar. La limitación de los héroes es que su fuerza no es útil en situaciones cotidianas. Por ejemplo, si Superman tuviese que elegir entre enfrentarse a tres súper villanos a la vez o hacer frente a un ERE laboral, escogería la primera opción porque a los malvados les puede vencer con su súper fuerza, pero no hay ningún poder que le proteja de un Expediente de Regulación de Empleo.

Ninguno de los héroes de ficción se ha dedicado nunca a trabajos realmente humanitarios. Si Superman es periodista, entonces ¿Por qué no se marcha a algún país tercermundista a investigar y denunciar posteriormente los abusos de occidente? ¿Por qué, en el episodio I de Star Wars, los Jedis no se dedicaron a combatir la situación esclavista de Tatooine, liberando a todos los esclavos de dicho planeta? ¿No se ha planteado usted nunca que Spiderman con sus poderes seria un bombero de primera?

Un caso aparte es Batman, él es quizá el único con derecho a llamarse héroe, dado que funda la fundación Wayne, destinada a patrocinar diferentes proyectos sociales. Por otro lado Batman no tiene súper poderes, pero posee conocimientos científicos, habilidades detectivescas y una gran destreza física; estas cualidades le convierten en un superhéroe más real y menos ficticio. A pesar de estas características Batman también cuenta con toda una serie de armas militares de última tecnología, y sus actos más reconocidos consisten en detener a varios delincuentes, por lo que sigue siendo un súper soldado.

En el cuento que me propongo contarle a usted, lector/a, se llevaran a cabo varios actos heroicos realizados por distintos personajes. Mi intención es que usted reflexione sobre lo que realmente significa ser un verdadero héroe.

* * *

><p><strong>HEROES<strong>

Erase una vez, en el reino de Salvia, vivía un rey anciano y viudo con sus tres hijos, un día les reunió a todos ellos para hablarles sobre cuál sería el elegido para sucederle en el trono.

—Hijos míos, ya apenas me quedan unos pocos años de vida, en cualquier momento puedo tener un accidente y reunirme con vuestra madre, que en paz descanse, por ello he decidido poneos a prueba para comprobar cuál de vosotros es la persona más capacitada para heredar la corona.

Yo como padre os quiero a todos por igual, pero como rey debo asegurarme de que se siente en el trono la persona que posea mayores meritos, de lo contrario surgiría el caos si el poder lo ostentase un hombre sin buenos valores.

Intervino el hijo mayor, que se llamaba Alfonso.

—Si ese es tu deseo, dinos que hemos de hacer y lo haremos.

El rey se acerco a una mesa y extendió un plano.

—Este es el mapa político de nuestro continente, cada uno de vosotros elegirá y viajará a un país diferente, deberéis cometer actos heroicos para probar vuestra valía, aquel que consiga realizar las mayores hazañas me sucederá.

—No te defraudaremos, todos somos valientes, realizaremos tales meritos que te costara decidirte—dijo Rodrigo, el hijo mediano.

—Antes de decidir vuestro destino debéis hacerme tres promesas.

La primera es que gane quien gane aceptareis mi decisión de buen grado, sin quejas ni rencores.

La segunda promesa es que siempre os querréis, ayudareis y os respetareis entre vosotros como hermanos que sois.

Por último, nunca impondréis vuestros deseos y ambiciones personales por encima del bien de los demás. Recordad que cuanto mayor es el poder de una persona, más grande es la responsabilidad a la que está sometida.

—Prometemos cumplir todos y cada uno de tus consejos—dijo el hijo más joven, que respondía por Alejandro.

Los demás asintieron.

—Muy bien, ahora escoger vuestro destino.

—Yo iré al reino de Brócoli—dijo Rodrigo.

_« Hay rumores de que un dragón está sembrando el caos, yo lo detendré» _pensó el príncipe.

—Escojo la Isla del Sauce—dijo Alfonso.

_«Hace unos días un pulpo gigante apareció allí, desde entonces todos están aterrorizados, yo lo mataré y demostrare mi valor»_

—Yo no sé muy bien dónde ir. Me gustaría tener más tiempo para reflexionar—dijo Alejandro.

—Piénsatelo y dime mañana tu respuesta, en tres meses nos reuniremos aquí para medir vuestros actos.

El hijo menor se marchó a su habitación preocupado ¿Qué lugar escogería? ¿Qué meritos podría realizar? Estos y otros pensamientos similares iban fluyendo en la mente del joven príncipe cuando tropezó en el pasillo con otra persona.

—Disculpadme alteza, no os había visto.

—Soy yo el que debe disculparse, iba distraído.

—Perdonadme, pero parecéis preocupado. ¿Puedo ayudaros?

—Sara, acompáñame a mi cuarto, quiero contarte algo.

Un vez en la habitación el joven príncipe le conto a la muchacha la conversación con su padre.

—Es una situación complicada, alteza.

—Deja de llamarme así, tutéame. Nos conocemos desde que éramos unos críos.

—Es verdad. ¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos? Nosotros teníamos siete años y tú te colaste en la habitación que mis padres usaban como taller.

Los padres de Sara eran los sastres de la corona.

—Si me acuerdo.

— ¿Quieres un consejo? Ve a Azabache—dijo la joven.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Del desafío de tu padre. Tus hermanos han escogido unos retos militares, de modo que es mejor que hagas algo original. De aquí a Brócoli o a la Isla de Sauce hay dos meses de viaje entre ida y vuelta, pero hasta Azabache solo hay quince días, veinte como máximo, de modo que tendrías dos meses y medio para actuar.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero ¿Qué hay allí?

—Problemas.

—De acuerdo, no tengo nada que perder. Hablare con mi padre para decirle que escojo irme a donde me aconsejas.

Había pasado un mes desde que los tres príncipes se marchasen a sus lugares elegidos. Rodrigo llego a Brócoli, donde fue recibido por el rey del país.

—De modo que deseáis matar al dragón, joven príncipe.

—Así es Majestad, os librare de la bestia.

—Ninguno de mis caballeros ha podido con él. ¿Por qué os creéis mejor que ellos?

—No me creo mejor, solo pido una oportunidad.

—Sea, tenéis tres días para probar suerte, si lo conseguís os daré el famoso Rubí Rey, pero si fracasáis volveréis a vuestro reino con las manos vacías para no regresar jamás.

El Rubí Rey era un enorme rubí, de más de medio metro de altura, que había sido tallado por un artesano esclavo, perteneciente a un antepasado del monarca actual de Brócoli. En la actualidad la esclavitud había sido abolida.

—Majestad, gracias por darme una ocasión para demostraros mi valor.

—Ahora dejadme solo, adiós—dijo el rey retirándose en compañía de uno de sus consejeros, el cual espero a estar a solas con el soberano para hablarle.

—Majestad, ¿De verdad estáis dispuesto a entregar el Rubí Rey a un extranjero?

—Claro que sí. Siempre y cuando ese presumido triunfe, y si no triunfa le enviare de vuelta a su país sin la joya.

Al día siguiente el príncipe Rodrigo, acompañado por varios caballeros de su anfitrión, se encamino a lo más profundo del bosque, donde habitaba la criatura.

— Alteza, a partir de aquí os dejamos, el rey ha ordenado que os enfrentéis solo al dragón—dijo el capitán de la guardia.

— ¿No van a luchar contra la bestia?

—No. ¿Por qué? No nos ha hecho nada.

— ¿Nada? Tiene atemorizado a todo vuestro reino.

—Hasta donde yo sé nadie ha sufrido daño alguno por parte de la criatura.

— ¿Entonces por qué quieren destruirlo?

El soldado se encogió de hombros.

—Porque es un dragón. Ahora adiós. Soldados, vámonos.

El príncipe se quedo solo.

_«Si la bestia no ha hecho daño a nadie tal vez no debería matarla. No obstante, tengo que probar mi valor a mi familia»_ pensó el príncipe mientras entraba en la cueva, nada más entrar se encontró con la criatura, estaba plácidamente dormida.

_«Es mi oportunidad, si consigo atravesarle la nuca sin que se despierte morirá, luego a base de varios golpes le cortare la cabeza y se la llevaré como trofeo a mi padre»_

En ese momento el dragón se despertó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a intentar matarme?

—Exacto, de modo que pelea, no me das miedo.

— ¿Por qué los humanos sois tan belicosos? Os mostráis agresivos con todo aquello que es diferente. Los dragones somos pacíficos, no nos gusta la violencia.

En la realidad los dragones no existen, pero igualmente hay varios colectivos que son odiados por ser diferentes. Hay muchas posibles causas de discriminación: religión, raza, color de piel, etc. A cualquier persona se le puede llegar a discriminar y a perseguir, incluso algunos grupos más radicales llegan a matar a quienes consideran inferiores o diferentes a ellos.

—Calla y pelea o entrégate a la muerte—dijo el príncipe.

—Que conste que has sido tú quien ha comenzado el combate—respondió el dragón emitiendo a continuación una gran bola de fuego, que aunque no alcanzo de golpe a su adversario, lo chamusco dejándolo maltrecho e inconsciente.

_«Espero no haberlo matado, solo quería asustarlo»_ pensó el dragón mientras recogía al príncipe y lo levantaba en brazos para examinarlo.

_«Gracias a Dios, está bien, sus quemaduras no son graves, se repondrá»_ pensó el animal.

— ¡Muere!—dijo el humano volviendo de pronto en sí y gravándole al animal un puñal en el pecho, a la altura del corazón.

La bestia se desplomo y el príncipe dio un salto y una voltereta en el aire, aterrizo sin problemas.

— ¿Querías devorarme? Pues no soy presa fácil.

—No quería hacerte daño, intentaba ayudar…te—respondió, con un hilo de voz, el dragón antes de morir.

El príncipe le corto la cabeza y se la llevo a su anfitrión.

— Mis espías me han informado de vuestra batalla. Aquí tenéis la recompensa prometida—dijo el rey de Brócoli.

El príncipe, cogió la joya y se marcho a su país, por el camino le asaltaban muchas dudas. ¿Por qué los brocolines querían matar al dragón si este no les había molestado? ¿Era verdad lo que la bestia le había dicho antes de morir? ¿Era cierto que intentaba ayudarle en vez de devorarlo? ¿De verdad la acción de matar a aquel ser era propia de un héroe?

El príncipe Alfonso había llegado a la Isla del Sauce, que era una provincia del reino de Salvia, allí fue recibido por el alcalde.

—Alteza, nos alegramos de que hayáis venido a ayudarnos, ese monstruo marino ha atacado a varios barcos, tanto pesqueros como turísticos, y también algunos puertos.

—Lo detendremos con un cebo. ¿Qué le gusta al pulpo?

—Sobre todo el pescado.

—Llevad a cada puerto varios barriles de pescado. Haced que traigan varios arpones y cañones especiales para dispararlos.

—Si, alteza.

Llevó varias horas llevar a todos los puertos el pescado y la artillería, que fue escondida, para que no se viese a primera vista. Nadie sabía con seguridad dónde sería el próximo ataque, pero el alcalde sospechaba que sería en _"el puerto de la gaviota",_ donde se habían producido las últimas agresiones, y así fue.

Cuando el pulpo olio el cebo en seguida se aproximo a comérselo, el príncipe espero a que el animal llevase un minuto comiendo y cuando pensó que tenía la guardia baja hizo una señal de ataque, tras la cual todos los arpones fueron disparados a la vez, algunos impactaron en el objetivo, pero otros se desviaron y destrozaron gran parte del puerto.

La bestia marina lucho hasta el final, cogió a varios de sus atacantes con sus tentáculos y los sumergió en el agua, donde murieron ahogados. Finalmente el animal murió, llevándose consigo la mayor parte de las instalaciones portuarias y la vida de seis hombres.

El príncipe Alfonso cogió dos tentáculos como trofeo y se volvió a su palacio, donde le esperaba su padre.

Alejandro tardo menos que sus hermanos en llegar a su destino, en dónde fue recibido sin muchos miramientos por el presidente del país. Antiguamente la ciudad-estado donde se encontraba el joven príncipe había sido una colonia del reino de Salvia, y aunque los azaballenses se habían independizado desde hacía 30 años, más de un siglo de colonización les había empobrecido.

—Alteza. ¿A qué habéis venido?—pregunto el presidente de Azabache.

—No lo sé exactamente, quiero ayudaros.

— ¿Cómo?

—Si formarais parte del Mercado Común tendríais ciertas facilidades en el comercio internacional.

El Mercado Común (MC) era una sociedad mercantil formada por varios países del continente que facilitaba las relaciones comerciales entre los países miembros, en un principio era tan solo 6 estados, incluido Salvia, pero actualmente más de la mitad del continente se había unido a el MC.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a entrar en dicho mercado?

—Por mediación de Salvia, que fue uno de sus fundadores—respondió el príncipe.

—De modo que nuestro antiguo colonizador, que no nos permitió entrar en el MC cuando aun éramos una colonia salvanesa, va a cedernos la entrada ahora que somos un pueblo independiente. Me gustaría verlo.

—Lo veréis, en cuento convenza a mi padre. Voy a escribirle ahora mismo.

— ¿Ahora? ¿No queréis instalaros primero?

—Después me instalaré. Dadme, por favor, algo para escribir.

Mediante el correo de urgencia la carta tardo cinco días en llegar a su destino, y fueron necesarias otras 120 horas para que el príncipe recibiera la contestación de su padre. El monarca contestó a su hijo que mediaría a favor de su petición, pero Azabache debía cumplir algunos requisitos para ser acertado en el MC, lo cual planteaba una situación compleja. Sin una producción de una cierta calidad Azabache no podía compararse a los miembros del Mercado Común, y para obtener esa producción hacían falta ciertas infraestructuras y empresas desarrolladas, y todo eso suponía dinero. Tanto el gobierno de Azabache como el príncipe Alejandro sabían que el país no podía asumir ese gasto, una posible opción sería pedir un préstamo a algún banco internacional, pero ¿Quién iba a prestar nada a un país sin estar seguro de sí ese Estado podía responder de dicho crédito?

_«La única opción sería que alguien financiase a este país, pero no hay nadie que quiera y pueda voluntariamente asumir un compromiso semejante. ¿O sí lo hay?»_ pensó Alejandro.

El joven hijo del rey de Salvia redacto una carta y luego llamo a uno de los criados que habían venido con él.

—Entregadle este papel en el servicio de correo urgente, después ve corriendo a ver a mi padre, toma mi transporte, dado que es urgente, y dile que, por favor, atienda a la petición de mi carta sin demora y que no se preocupe por mí ni por mi futuro.

Siempre cabe una mínima posibilidad de que la carta se pierda o se demore, por eso quiero hablarte de su contenido, por si se diera el caso de que se lo tuvieses que decir a mi padre, pero debes jurar, por tu honor, que no hablaras a nadie de lo que voy a confesarte. ¿Lo juras?

—Lo juro, alteza.

—Bien, confió en ti. Escucha, en la misiva pone…

—Pero alteza, en ese caso, según la ley, si vos tomáis esa medida…

—Lo sé, conozco nuestras leyes, mejor que tú, que no has estudiado derecho.

—Por favor, no hagáis eso alteza.

— ¿Quién sale perjudicado?

—Vos mismo saldréis perdiendo.

—Soy consciente, y ahora menos charla, márchate.

—Sí alteza, adiós.

_«Lo que hago para mí es arriesgado, pero esta gente lo está pasando muy mal» _pensó el príncipe.

Cuando el rey de Salvia recibió primero la carta y luego la confirmación del criado, le surgieron a la vez varias sensaciones y dudas, el monarca no estaba muy seguro de si se sentía orgulloso de su hijo o por el contrario debía compadecerse de él, pero también le indignaba que Alejandro actuase de forma tan extremista. El soberano soportaba sobre sus hombros una gran carga, sentía, a la vez, indignación, orgullo y compasión por su hijo. El corazón humano es muy complejo y puede albergar muchos sentimientos contradictorios a la vez, y eso supone un gran lastre para la persona que lo sufre.

El rey llamo a su principal consejero y le enseño la misiva.

— ¿Qué pensáis de todo esto?—pregunto el monarca al consejero real.

—Majestad, con todos mis respetos. ¿Estáis convencidos de la autenticidad de este mensaje?

—Sí. Es la letra de mi hijo y su criado lo ha confirmado.

—Es una situación difícil, según el mensaje, su joven alteza quiere que le enviéis el dinero que le corresponde heredar y usarlo para sacar adelante el país de Azabache, pero si lo hace, al renunciar a su herencia renunciaría también a la corona.

—Por eso no puedo satisfacer la petición de mi hijo.

El consejero reflexionó unos instantes, antes de responder.

—Aunque... si el príncipe usase solo una parte de su herencia, digamos… un tercio, seguiría conservando el derecho de sucesión. Y tal vez si les hablaseis a los nobles del reino, omitiendo estos últimos detalles, de la labor de vuestro hijo, ellos estarían dispuestos a hacer un… donativo para la causa. Con varias donaciones más ese tercio bastaría para llevar a cabo los objetivos de su joven alteza.

—Por algo sois mi consejero, así se hará. Organizaré una comida con todos los nobles del reino para pedirles su apoyo.

La comida se llevo a cabo. Todos los nobles del reino colaboraron en la causa del príncipe Alejandro, algunos por lealtad a la corona y otros porque les parecía admirable la labor de su joven alteza, en cualquier caso entre todos reunieron un montante mayor del que se hubiese obtenido usando solo la herencia del príncipe, de la cual solo se empleo un sexto.

Gracias a este dinero el gobierno de Azabache comenzó a levantar el país y se comprometió a adaptarse a las demandas del MC para poder ingresar en él.

Cuando llego el momento Alejandro volvió a su país, sabía que aún quedaba mucho por hacer, algunos proyectos tardarían años en completarse, pero ahora era hora de que los azaballenses se apañasen por sí mismos, él les había dado algunas herramientas, pero correspondía al gobierno y a los ciudadanos de Azabache sacar adelante su propio país. Además él podía seguir colaborando desde Salvia.

Cuando el hijo menor del rey de Salvia regreso a su nación fue recibido con gran simpatía por casi toda la nobleza, que esperaban su regreso, y por su familia. Sus hermanos habían vuelto hacia algunos días, porque el joven príncipe demoró una semana su vuelta a casa.

El rey de Salvia se reunió con sus tres hijos para determinar cuál de ellos le sucedería en el trono, en el momento en que él muriese.

—Los gobernantes de Brócoli, la Isla del Sauce y Azabache me han informado de vuestra instancia en dichos lugares—comento el monarca, a continuación se puso a enumerar todos y cada uno de los actos de sus hijos.

—Padre, ya sabemos todo eso, somos nosotros los que hemos protagonizado esas acciones—dijo Rodrigo.

—Cierto, pero conviene que cada uno de vosotros conozca los actos de los otros dos. Sin embargo, ya que quieres ir directamente al grano, que así sea. Alejandro será quien me sucederá.

— ¿Yo?—se extraño el elegido.

—Sí. Porque por un lado, tú, Rodrigo mataste a un dragón solo para parecer el más fuerte de tus hermanos y el maltrato a una raza, independientemente de que sean dragones u otra especie, no puede ser considerado una hazaña. En cuando a ti, Alfonso, el pulpo que abatiste había cometido algunos actos violentos contra los sauceros, pero pusiste en peligro a varios de ellos, lo que supuso la muerte de algunos hombres, y se destruyo uno de sus mayores puertos. Los dos intentasteis lograr fama mediante actos belicosos y esa conducta no es propia de un verdadero héroe. Es muy fácil destruir algo o a alguien, pero crear, sacar adelante una sociedad en vías de desarrollo es verdaderamente difícil, requiere mucho esfuerzo, trabajo y dedicación constantes.

¿Recordáis la primera de las tres promesas que me hicisteis?

—Sí, prometimos que aceptaríamos su decisión de buen grado—dijo Alfonso.

Sus hermanos felicitaron a Alejandro.

El rey de Salvia vivió durante diez años más, después su hijo menor subió al trono y sus hermanos le ayudaron a dirigir el país.

Más adelante Alejandro se caso con Sara y tuvieron varios hijos, pero esa es otra historia.

F I N

* * *

><p>Hola a todos.<p>

Ya sé que este fanfic no es de MLP. De hecho es uno de mis primeros trabajos. Lo escribí antes de comenzar a publicar en fanfiction. Quise subirlo aquí para que lo conociesen ustedes. ¿Qué les pareció?

Entre hoy y mañana publicaré una versión remasterizada del último capítulo de _"El secuestro de Twilight"_.

Un saludo.  
>Nos leemos.<p> 


End file.
